


Sweet Thing

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.Anonymous/Luna sent in an ask requesting: "I was thinking about Joseph being Roberts cute little wife? Just like some good cross dressing, and inappropriate kitchen fucking, maybe in front of a salad, all is good. -Luna"Ask and you shall receive, Luna.  Though I did stop it what might be considered short, but I think you’ll like the build up. ;)





	Sweet Thing

“Didn’t know I was going to get desert before dinner~,” Robert purred into Joseph’s ear, rutting up against the other’s ass barely covered by very short, pink fluffy dress. The only that had a lot of frills and looked so adorable. What a good little wife would wear for him.

Joseph still tried fruitlessly to continue making dinner for the evening, even when he could feel Robert’s hard cock through his pants and the silk underwear. The blonde was stifling back moans, but his hips were jerking back into those ruts desperately. He had been waiting for this all day.

“Dear, I’m not done yet, and you really shouldn’t-!” Joseph’s breath hitched as Robert’s hand slip under the hem of the dress and rub under well toned and shaved thighs. The hand crept up so close to the panties underneath, but never touching. A teasing motions, that had Joseph clutching the wooden spoon in his hand harder.

“I shouldn’t what, honey? Touch my lovely little wife? Why shouldn’t I if she is dressed like this,” his other hand reached around to cup Joseph’s chest, squeezing the pecs like there were tits, “begging to be touched. You want me to touch you, don’t you?”

He already was, but they both know what he meant. Joseph made a small whimper, lightly clenching his thighs together in a modest action. That earned him a chuckle against his exposed next and a bite.

Joseph gasped, “Robert, mmm.” The hand, still between two clenched thigh, pinched him. "I mean, sweetheart.“

"Good sweet wife of mine,” Robert murmured into his ear, nibbling on the shell as he continued to squeezed and massage each other Joseph’s lovely flat chest and moving his hand up between those legs. He really was a lucky man to have been blessed with a wife like his. A wife would kept making those breathy sounds, cute and adorable. Who’s ass could make him so hard.

“Let’s see how excite you are for your loving husband~”

The hand moved up more, tracing the outline of a caged cock hidden under silk and lacy panties. The fingers made several outlines before tugging the panties down to rest under the cute shaved balls. A moan accompanied as the fingers toyed with the tip that was bubbling out small drips of pre-cum so cutely.

“You’re getting so wet for me, aren’t you? I can feel your cunt getting wetter as I touch it,” Robert grinned against Joseph’s neck as he made dark marks with his mouth and continue to tease him. It felt so nice and soft, just the way he liked him.

“Dear, please,” Joseph begged, now fingers clutching the edge of the counter he had been cooking at.

“Yes, sweetie? You need me to touch you more with my big strong hands? Want my thick fingers to spread you sweet, pink asshole open up for my cock?” A moan and a quick answered him. Robert grinned as he pinched on of Joseph’s nipples after pulling down the top of the dress. Then those fingers slide up from those lovely perky nipples to trace supple lips before plunging into a greedy mouth. "Suck on them, honey. Make them all nice and wet.“

Joseph eagerly got to work, sucking on the fingers and wrapping his tongue around them. His mouth drooled with the intrusions in it, not able to wait for them to be pushing into him, spreading him open for the cock that would really spear open his ass. He moaned at the though, eyes fluttering shut a bit as he thought of what was to come.

Of course, Robert wasn’t going to let him get ahead of himself. The hand not being coated in saliva slipped a little lower from the cock to pinch perfect balls. Robert felt Joseph yelp and whine.

"Good wives don’t forget what they’re suppose to be doing,” Robert warned before really sticking his fingers into Joseph’s mouth. The man gagged a bit, but still continued to slobber all over the thick digits before they were removed with a wet pop.

Robert then tugged at Joseph’s hips, “Stick your beautiful ass out, sweetie.” Joseph followed as he was told, still holding to the counter as he stuck his ass out. The dress pulled up, really showing off the panties still covering half his ass cheeks. That didn’t last long as they were tugged down to his knees. Robert’s wet hand slide up and down Joseph’s ass crack, just teasing his fluttering hole before the middle digit sunk in without much preamble.

“Robert!” Joseph sobbed out, earning him a quick smack on his ass. "My husband.“ That earned him a quick thrust of the finger lodged in his ass. He bent his head down as he felt Robert finger his ass open with little softness. The middle finger curled and tugged at the rim, almost playing with it before pushing back in and out. Joseph watched between his legs as his own small cock still locked away like a good wife should have was dripping like the wet cunt it was.

Robert pressed kisses to the exposed shoulder blades of the other man. "You’re ass is so tight, dear. It’s like I don’t fuck you open every day.” A hard thrust of his finger emphasized the point before it was dragged out and soon the pointer joined it. Two thick fingers spread open the tight hole, clenching desperately around them as they moved.

Joseph couldn’t stop moaning, making the sluttiest of noises as he did. Those fingers felt so good after being empty all day and deprived of a cock in their place. His legs tried to spread more and were stopped with the panties around his knees. It was unfair, and it caused him to let out a hitching whine.

The two fingers continued to jackhammer their way into him, curling in different directions to tickle his sweet spot. Not that they really needed to, if the mess growing on the floor below them was any indication. 

Soon, two began three with rising moans and pleads that Robert could barely hear as he focused on fingerfucking Joseph. All that was on his mind was to fuck his wifey silly with just his fingers, for now. Three was enough to stretch out the hole, but four would make that rim puffy for him. So he slipped in his pinky and watched how they all slipped in so easily and back out.

“Your hole is clenching so hard around my hand, like you want to keep it in there. Do you want my fingers deep in your ass, dear? Does my wife love having his ass filled up with my fingers?”

“Yes!” Joseph gasped out loudly, pushing his hips back more now as he fucked with those fingers. It felt so good to having them fucking them, even though it wasn’t Robert’s cock. He was desperate for anything to fuck his ass right now.

“So desperate,” Robert chuckled, still pistoning his hand and soon slapping Joseph’s ass a few time, “I think I’ll get you to cum like a good wife, for making me dinner and looking so nice.”

Joseph let out a sobbing moan. "Thank you, husband.“ He gasped louder once he could feel those four points hitting his sensitive nerves over and over, moaning more and more. His legs shook, knees turning in as the climax built up in him even with his cock kept caged up. 

A few more hard thrusts of those fingers and grunts from Robert before cum began to dribble out of Joseph’s cock. His whole body shook from the orgasm and from Robert not quite done with his whole. He continue to thrust in his fingers, even as the cum stopped dripping to the floor.

"Honeyyy,” Joseph moaned, glancing over his shoulder to the man who was still abusing his asshole with his thick fingers. There was a grin on his face before he finally slipped his fingers out and began unzipping his pants. The dick was hard and dripping from the tip like a dog’s wet tongue

“Don’t worry, sweetie. The main course is about to be served.”

With one eager thrust in, Joseph was moaning again before skin slapping against skin filled up the kitchen now. It was going to be a long dinner for them both now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
